


Leaving You

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: HeadCannonStukeVerse [4]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, here come the tears, here's your angst becky, is charlotte messing with his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Steven cheats on Luke with Charlotte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a back-story but you’ll have to find out soon :)

Steven POV. 

I woke up, it was so bright! 

Where the hell was i?

I heard someone next to me, I poked them.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hi Charlie.” I said, looking away from her naked figure.

“So you don’t remember last night then?” she asked, I nodded.

“We slept together.” She said.

“What? No.... I can’t even.” I said. 

What the hell?

“Well you did.” She stated.

“But... I have a family, I’m happy.” I said.

“You didn’t sound happy last night, you kept moaning about the new baby and how Luke doesnt help you.” She said.

I put my face into my hands.

I couldn’t believe this! This wasn’t happening! 

“Ste.” She asked, “I’m not going to tell anyone. Okay?” she said.

I nodded at her, “Thanks.”

“I’ve got to go.” I said to her, “home.”

She nodded at me, “I know Ste.”

I put on my clothes and left, I got outside and checked.

12 MISSED CALLS FROM LUKE.

1 MESSAGE FROM LAURA.

1 MISSED CALL FROM DRAGON.

7 MISSED CALLS FROM MARK.

1 MESSAGE FROM CHARLOTTE.

I opened that one,

It had me and her kissing on it.

I took a deep breath in,

“Jesus.” I said under my breath. 

I called Luke back.

“Hi.” I said.

“Hey, where are you?” he asked.

“Just on my way home.” I said.

“Okay.” He said, “I’m in the kitchen.”

“Okay, see you soon.” I said, “Bye.” 

“Bye.” He said, I shut off the call. 

Did he get the photo? 

I walked home and walked in, the doors were open.

I saw bags by the door. 

I looked at him.

“Like I said yesterday I’m done.” He said, leaving me empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Reviews :D


End file.
